Mischief Abounds with a Nine Tailed Fox
by Mimizzzz
Summary: When Kili goes off to find food for the company he stumbles upon something peculiar, a small fox with nine tails. No matter what he does he can't seem to leave it be! So he decides to take it with him, however will he be able to convince his Uncle, Thorin, to let him keep it? And what happens when the small fox turns into something much, much, more than any of them bargained for?
1. DisclaimerAuthors Note

Title: Mischief Abounds with a Nine Tailed Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit nor any characters affiliated with it. Kao is an original character of mine (So I do own her and OC that I feel the need to create. if any).

Summary: When Kili goes off to find food for the company he stumbles upon something peculiar, a small fox with nine tails. No matter what he does he can't seem to leave it be! So he decides to take it with him, however will he be able to convince his Uncle, Thorin, to let him keep it? And what happens when the small fox turns into something much, much, more than any of them bargained for?

Authors Note:

So the inspiration for this story just kind of came to me one day and I thought it could turn into a pretty cool story. Please do not think that this is a cross over of The Hobbit and Naruto. It is not. Yes the inspiration came to me while I was watching Naruto so very few details may sound familiar (I will repeat that, **VERY FEW details may sound/come across as familiar**. (If you are familiar with the Naruto universe)) but it is not a crossover.

Also one more thing, I am not exactly a pro-know-everything when it comes to The Hobbit universe. Therefore some minor details may be wrong. If so a kind and gentle correction is appreciated. I want to get necessary details right so people enjoy this story. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is also ok. However, I will NOT accept harsh/mean/cruel/rude remarks or statements. If you do not like my story you do not have to read it. I am writing this for my enjoyment as well as to provide it to others if they may enjoy it as well.

I wanted to get the Authors Note and disclaimer out of the way so that way I don't have to worry about incorporating them into every update.

Please let me know if you like it, if you don't like it I don't need to know. You don't need to voice it. Just don't read it, ok? Ok.

P.S: I want to let you all know NOW about my writing process. It goes as such, 1) I post a chapter, 2) I post a chapter, 3) I post another chapter, but I will probably go back and re evaluate the first chapter and possibly add some edits. If and when this happens I will let you know so you can go back and check them out. That is just how I write. So if it doesn't appear perfect on the first try do not start harshly criticizing it because it will be edited.

P.S.S: Reviews are good. It lets me know that there are people interested in this story and that I should keep updating.

So bear with me and as always,

Enjoy!

Now on with the show!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: One More Thing! Sorry but this is important. Throughout this story I will not be rigidly sticking to the original plot line of the hobbit. Yes some things may stay the same (in a sense) but a lot of it is coming from my brain/mind/imagination/thinking cap (whatever you want to call it). **

**Now on with the story!**

"Fili! Start up a fire. Kili! Fetch up some food," Thorin ordered. "We will rest here for the night."

"Very well uncle," the two boys responded in unison as they headed off into the surrounding forest to full fill their respective chores.

"I'm gunna check over here," Kili motioned to his right, "I think I saw a pheasant or something."

"Very well. But be careful," Fili, replied as he started gathering sticks for the fire.

"I always am brother," Kili said sarcastically.

Kili headed off in the direction he had motioned to his brother. The forest was quiet and certainly dark for being fairly early in the night. It wasn't anything new to him though, he was used to hunting in all kinds of light. He kept his bow at prepped with an arrow and at the ready. Jumping down from a fallen tree the dwarf stopped and took in his surroundings.

'_I swear I heard something scamper off in this direction,' _Kili thought as he paused to listen.

Then to his left fairly near his foot he heard a small noise that caused him to draw his arrow back. It was somewhere between a whimper and a grunt. However something, for whatever reason, kept him from loosing it. The noise came across as more of a call for help. Whatever creature had made the noise in the first place made it a second time.

'_What are you waiting for! The boys are waiting for dinner!' _Kili argued with his hand that would not let go of the drawn arrow. Typically he had no problem hunting and killing animals as long as it was for a purpose and not mindless slaughter. But no matter what he said his hand would not listen. Kili gave up the struggle and dropped his bow down from the firing position. He simply looked in the direction that the noise was coming from. It appeared to be somewhat underneath the fallen tree.

The noise sounded even quieter and more helpless. Kili, giving in to his kind heart, put his arrow and bow down and knelt over closer to the "noise". After brushing a few leaves away he uncovered what appeared to be fur. He continued clearing the leaves until he saw the creature making the noise. It was a small fox; the poor thing appeared dirty, hungry, and shivering.

'_It's a pitiful sight that's for sure,' _Kili thought grimacing. _'I should just put it out of it's misery. Even if it won't provide much food.'_ He picked his bow back up and resumed his firing stance. The arrow was aimed directly at the small creature, on slight move of the finger would send it directly through piercing the heart and causing an instant death. No pain, no more suffering, just eternal peaceful sleep. The dwarf stood there, weapon aimed and ready, for what seemed like a good few minutes. Yet nothing happened.

_So then why can't I do it!' _Kili thought, dropping his bow and arrow again with an exasperated sigh.

He knelt back down closer to the poor thing. As he examined it closer he noticed a cut on its back left leg, and what appeared to be burns in certain areas on the creatures body where small patches of fur were missing.

'_It seems to have a scratch down it's right eyelid to. Geez what did this poor critter get into!' _Kili continued thinking to himself as he ran his hand lightly over the creatures back. '_My gosh, it really is pitiful.'_

"Wait a sec," Kili whispered out loud. He stared at the area that the creatures tail, or should he say tails, was. Slowly counting they totaled nine.

"Foxes don't have nine tails!" Kili said, confused. He looked back at the creatures face where it's eyes were closed and it would let out a small sigh or a tiny whimper every few seconds. '_Well I can't kill it…but I can't just leave it here!'_

"Gahh!..." Kili let out a noise as he stood up and turned his back on the creature. He found that he couldn't even take a step away from it.

He slowly turned back and looked at the fox's small face again. Its eyes were closed and its face seemed to be in pain. Yet it appeared to be hanging on to life…for some reason.

The fearless hunter let out a sigh. "Well, Thorin is just going to have to kill me one more time," Kili said to himself with a small smile creeping at the sides of his mouth. When he was younger Kili was known for bringing home all sorts of forest creatures. All of which would be shooed back to their homes by either his parents or uncle, depending on who was around.

Kili took his bag of from where it sat on his hip and laid it out on the ground. He then proceeded to gingerly pick the fox up and transfer it to the empty bag. The creature only stirred slightly but didn't try to escape or run. Once he had it situated comfortably Kili slowly picked the bag up and gently placed it back across his chest.

_'Now I've got to catch something! If not the boys might just eat me. They are hungry enough,'_ Kili thought chuckling at his own joke.

He proceeded to pick up a rock and throw it at one of the nearby trees. This caused a couple birds to fly out from where they were perched. The dwarf hunter easily shot down five of the largest ones.

'_This should do,' _he thought as he tied the birds' legs up with the rope he had. After stringing them together he threw them over his shoulder. The opposite side of where the bag was laying against his hip. Kili stared down at it for a second.

"I don't get it," He gruffed, talking to himself. It puzzled him and made him feel somewhat uneasy about the fact that he just couldn't bring himself to kill the little creature.

"Ah well. Let Thorin kill me. It will give us all some much needed entertainment," Kili laughed to himself as he headed back to the makeshift campsite they had set up for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is that boy? I'm starving!" Bofur exclaimed standing up from widdling a stick.

"As am I!" Bombur agreed.

"We get it! All of us are hungry!" Balin replied to everyone's mumbled agreeance with Bofurs first statement.

"Where is your brother?" Thorin asked turning his attention to Fili who was working on starting up a large fire.

"I don't know! He went off in some direction to hunt some animal," Fili said just as agitated as everyone else. They were all hungry, tired, and sore. It was testing everyone's patience.

"I'm right here! I'm right here," Kili said making his way out of the forest. He tossed down the five birds that he caught near the recently started fire.

Bombur made his way over to the birds and started untying them. He then started up his quick cooking method.

"What took you so long?" Thorin questioned.

"Ah well…" Kili didn't know what to say exactly as he scratched the back of his head, "I got…I got a little side tracked." He let out an uncomfortable laugh. _'Honestly what am I going to say to him? This poor little creature was cold! Really Kili,'_ Kili thought as he tried to come up with a semi decent story. He knew if it weren't a good one all of the boys would think he was just some softie.

"Side tracked?" Thorin continued with his questioning. His uncle sure was intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Uhh…yeah." Killi said uneasy.

"Side tracked with what?" Thorin continued prying. He was now standing right in front of his nephew and looking down at him.

"If you are hiding some of that elf pin up pictures you better share!" Bofur shouted from across the campfire. He smiled slyly.

"No! No No!" Kili stuttered as he felt his face turning red! His uncles' eyes now seemed to be boring in to him. "I…I found something! And I just couldn't leave it," the young dwarf continued trying to dig himself out of the hole he had somehow dug.

"And what is it that you found?" Thorin asked sounding somewhat intrigued.

"Uhhh…" Kili paused. Why was he so scared to show his uncle the fox? It was starting to aggravate even himself. Yes he had a soft spot for animals; everyone knew that, yet this feeling was much more. He had the strongest urge to keep the small animal protected and away from anyone or anything that may hurt it. '_I just found it!'_ Kili thought to himself as his uncles unwavering stare watched him semi-patiently.

"It's just a…well it's a…gahh. It's this," Kili said almost defeated as he took his satchel off and laid it gently on the ground. Slowly he removed the injured fox from the bag. As he did it gave the smallest shiver.

"What is it?" Fili questioned from behind Thorin. He was staring at his brother questioningly wondering what had gotten into him.

"It's a fox," Kili answered.

"It looks pathetic," Nori said throwing in his two cents as he watched Bombur cook up the birds. Bombur thought Nori was talking about his cooking skills and attempted to swat at his head with the wooden spoon he had. This caused a small Kurfafful between the two that Balin quickly broke up and everyone else ignored.

"So why do you have it here?" Thorin questioned looking fairly confused.

"Well you see, I stumbled across it while hunting, and at first I was going to shoot it for dinner! But for some reason I couldn't! Then I was going to shoot it to put it out of its suffering, but for some reason I couldn't do that either! And I couldn't bring myself to leave it…and I don't know what it is or why but…," Kili sputtered out trying to plead his case as best he could. He then sighed and simply cut to the chase. "Would I please be able to keep it with me? At least until I understand …something," Kili finished looking at his uncle pleadingly.

Thorin watched his nephew carefully. _'Was he really asking to bring along a wild animal on this journey? He did that when he was younger, why is he starting now? Ah well it will probably just run away once it is better.' _

"Fine," Thorin responded roughly. "But if you feed it it eats from your share of food. And it is your complete responsibility." He then turned and headed towards the fire and the almost finished meal.

Kili found himself grinning and happy as he took a seat on a the ground somewhat near the fire. He wanted to get the little fox warm since it looked so cold. _'But what am I going to do for its cuts and burns?'_

"I don't get it? Why?" Fili asked walking over to his brother and sitting next to him.

"Animals are a strange thing, sometimes we form such a strong connection with certain ones and we don't ever know why," the grey wizard, Gandalf, spoke from behind the two dwarfs as he puffed on his pipe.

Fili stared at the grey wizard for a moment while Kili turned his attention back on the fox. Neither young dwarf really knew quite what the wizard talked about half the time. When that happened they simply stared and nodded in agreement.

"Here," a gentle voice spoke holding a small jar full of what appeared to be a white paste in front of Kili. Kili looked up to see that it was their Burglar, Bilbo.

"What is it?" Kili questioned taking it gingerly.

"It's a healing paste. It helps with burns, cuts, scraps, bumps,…a lot of things," Bilbo continued as he tried to sum up what the strange medicine was. "All you do," He said showing the dwarf what to do," is take the small paint brush and just brush a thin layer onto the wound or wounds that need healing."

"Well thank you Bilbo," Kili said smiling even bigger.

"I still don't understand, why this little fox?" Fili asked again trying to understand his brothers thought process.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun had risen on the next day and with it Thorin and his company were packed up and on the move again.

Kili had made a small "nest" in the satchel bag with a blanket and one of his extra shirts. After feeding the fox a little bit of the leftover bird meat from last night he had re applied the medicine that the hobbit had given to him. Then he had gotten the little creature settled in the bag and could now feel its weight, or what little weight it had, resting against his hip. The animal was sleeping soundly and Kili tried to make as little jostling movement as he could so the fox wouldn't awaken.

"How is the parcel?" Fili asked walking up next to his brother.

"Appears to be resting peacefully right now," Kili replied glancing down at the bag.

"So let me just try to understand this one more time…You went to find dinner, stumbled upon this fox, and some powerful thing in the universe told you not to leave it?" Fili questioned still not understanding what was so important about this little animal his brother refused to part with. Sure his brother had a soft side for animals, but this was just childish. It was like when he would bring wild animals home and their mother would try to shoo them out but Kili would cry and throw a fit. So their mother would simply wait till he had fallen asleep then shoo them out and the next day Kili would be on to the next adventure and not give the missing creature a second thought.

"Listen brother I don't understand it either, but there is just…something…telling me to watch over this fox," Kili said frustrated. He didn't want any of the older dwarfs to think of him as a child still. This was a very childish thing to do; he knew it was; yet he couldn't shake the eerie feeling he had. There was a reason that he wasn't able to kill the animal, and an even better reason to explain why he was starting to feel so protective of it. He only hoped that these reasons would be shown to him as well as the others soon.

"Whatever you say," Fili said with a sigh as the two brothers fell silent again.

Everyone in the troop had been fairly quiet for most of the morning. All of them simply trudging along the path that Thorin and Gandalf had depicted was best route. As the sun approached the center of the sky above them everyone decided it was time to stop for a small lunch and short rest. They stopped at the edge of the forest near the plains that had been their center of travel. Everyone started dropping their stuff to the ground and moving about to set up for lunch. Kili slowly took off the satchel and set it gingerly on the ground. He could feel the animal within it starting to stir so he opened the bag slowly. As he did so the widest pair of gray blue eyes he had seen greeted him, at least for a small animal that is.

"Well hello there," Kili said to the fox, "I see you are awake." Not that he was expecting the animal to reply with actual words but it did let out a small 'yip' sound as if to agree with the dwarf. "Well let's get you something to eat," Kili continued as he watched the fox slide itself the rest of the way out of the bag and stand on its own. Even the animal looked down at its paws in surprise that they were able to hold it up.

The food was distributed evenly and every dwarf, hobbit, and wizard dug in. Kili shared his portion with his newfound companion. It didn't complain either, munching on every piece of meat that the dwarf set in front of it.

_ 'Poor thing probably hasn't eaten in days,' _Kili thought as he watched the small animal finish the sixth piece of bird and move onto its seventh, '_I wonder what happened to it? How did it end up there?'_

As Kili thought through the millions of questions that he had in his head he noticed that he was examining the creatures fur. It was matted with mud and in some areas small patches of dried blood, and appeared to be covered in soot and dirt. All in all the thing was filthy. '_Geez, it certainly seems to have gotten the crap beaten out of it. Whatever it ran into was nasty,' _Kili continued thinking to himself until one of the other dwarfs broke his thought process.

"Say, whys the thing got nine tails?" Bofur asked from where he sat kitty corner to Kili and the creature. He flicked his spoon up in the direction of the fox as if to infer that that was what he was talking about.

"Well I don't know?" Kili responded. That was just one of the many questions he wanted answered.

"I've never heard of a fox 'aving nine tails before," Bofur continued with his mouth partially full of the small biscuit he was munching on. "Has anybody ever heard of that?" he asked inquiring to the rest of the party.

Everyone simple shook their head no as they partially ignored the dwarf and focused on their food.

Kili had finished his food and noticed the fox had as well. The small animal was now, sadly, attempting to lick its fur clean, but to no avail. After every lick or so it would turn away and cough while shaking its head to try and get the dirt out of its mouth.

"I think it's time for you to have a bath," Kili said as he knelt down to get closer to the fox. "Mind if I carry you?" He asked the animal. _'Why are you asking permission to carry it! It isn't a person!' _He shouted to in his head.

The fox looked up at the dwarf for a moment as if weighing his words, then, it seemed, happily shook its head. It then stood as to allow the dwarf to pick it up easier. Kili simply lifted it gingerly under its front arms and held it against his chest with its warm belly in and it's back facing out.

"Where are you off to youngster?" Dwalin asked as he watched Kili holding the animal gingerly while he picked up one of his packs next to him.

"I'm going to go and give it a bath," Kili responded, "I need to get its fur clean so I can properly treat its wounds." He hated when they called him 'youngster'. It made him feel even more like a child.

"You ain't going too far," Dwalin said.

"No, I'm not. I saw a small river a few steps away that seems to lead into the forest. I'll just be right over there," Kili said trying his best to get away from the beating eyes of the group. He pointed off behind himself towards the forest. "I won't be gone too long." And with that last statement he simply started walking not wanting anyone else to stop him.

They were frustrating him with the way they were treating him, yet he was frustrated with himself because he was doing something that a child does. However what was bugging him the most was why he felt such a strong urge to protect the little animal he had held against his chest. _'I just don't get it!' _he thought as he entered the forest.

He soon came across the river that he had saw and followed it a few paces further to where it flowed into a small shallow pond. Kili moved over to where it was shallowest and set the little animal down next to him as he dug in the bag he had brought for a bar of soap.

The fox peered into the water at its reflection. Kili watched out of the corner of its eye as it laid down at the waters edge and let its ears droop. It looked so sad after seeing its own reflection.

"Not to worry," Kili said once he found the bar of soap and set it on a towel, "we will have you lookin' pretty in no time." With that remark he patted the fox on the head and as it looked up at him he gave it a sweet smile. That seemed to cheer it right up seeing as it hoped up and appeared much happier again.

Kili slowly and gingerly cleaned off the little animal. He took great care as to not tug its fur, or bump its wounds. The fox itself behaved quite well to. It allowed the dwarf to clean wherever it needed cleaning and it never once seemed to protest.

"I must say you are no like any other wild animal I have ever dealt with before," Kili spoke breaking the silence.

The fox merely looked up at him with a look almost questioning as to what he meant.

"I just mean that, I don't know. You appear much more human…even though you are a fox," Kili continued with a chuckle at himself. "God what is wrong with me! I've been talking to you as if you can actually understand me?!" the dwarf continued laughing at himself, that is until he saw the fox nod its head as if to say yes.

The dwarf simply blinked to himself. Did he really just see what he thought he saw? No, it couldn't be. Sadly he found himself asking anyways.

"You can understand me?" Kili asked to the small animal in front of him. He had paused the rinsing of the fox after he saw it "supposedly" nod.

The animal nodded its head again, looking straight into the dwarfs' eyes and holding the gaze.

'_Alright, well…this is a little…freaky,'_ Kili thought to himself as he slowly resumed rinsing the creature of soap. He really didn't know what else to say to that.

The last few minutes of the bath were in silence. Kili couldn't decide if he was comforted or freaked out by the fact that this fox in front of him could supposedly understand what he was saying.

Once finished Kili removed the small fox and placed it onto the ground. Then he proceeded to wrap it in the towel and dry it off. The sun was bright and warm so he didn't necessarily have to worry about the animal catching a cold, or any other sort of illness from the weather.

Kili removed the towel slowly and made sure that the animal was completely dry. He proceeded to re apply the medicinal cream on the wounds. Surprisingly the burns and cuts looked five times better than yesterday, especially after the good bath.

"Man, this stuff that Bilbo gave to me certainly does work. I wonder what it is?" The dwarf spoke out loud, examining the vial of medicine. The fox looked at it with equal interest.

Kili looked down at the creature and examined his handy work. Once all the caked on dirt and grim was removed it certainly was a beautiful fox. The color of its fur coat was a gorgeous mix of light and dark reds, some browns, and when the sun shone through the trees and hit it just right it showed streaks of blonde. It's paws and ear tips were the typical black while its belly and end of tail were white.

"You are quite beautiful little one," Kili complemented the fox. It appeared to perk right up and almost smile at the dwarf. Kili found himself smiling right back.

There was a pause while Kili debated on whether or not he wanted to go back right away. If the company really wanted to get going quickly they would have come and found him. Since it didn't seem like anyone would be coming anytime soon Kili decided he would enjoy the nice, fresh, clear waters that sat before him. Besides he could use a bath.

"Well I guess it is my turn to take a bath, huh?" The dwarf asked cocking his head to look down at the fox next to him. The fox simple returned his gaze.

"Umm...," Kili mumbled as the thought of getting completely naked in front of the animal made him feel uneasy for whatever strange and unknown reason. "Would you be able to not look…at me…at least until I get in the water?" '_Great! Now I am asking it not to look at me while I strip! It's an animal for Pete's sake! An ANIMAL!_ His conscience shouted in his head.

Surprisingly the animal did as he asked and turned around so it was not looking. Kili watched it for a few seconds to make sure it wasn't going to turn around, then proceeded to strip off his clothing. He then stepped into the water that was surprisingly fairly warm, like bath water. The little animal on the shore heard the water make a splash and took that as a signal that it could turn back around.

Right at that moment, almost as if on que, Kili hear footsteps approaching the small pool of water he was in.

"Ah there he is!" Nori said as the rest of the company of dwarfs entered the small clearing. All of them minus Thorin that is, and even the Hobbit was in tow.

"And he has beaten us to the punch!" Ori said coming up the edge of the pond and sitting down and removing his boots.

"Make room brother. We are coming in for a swim as well!" Fili explained as he to started removing his clothes, just like every other dwarf in the clearing.

Bilbo on the other hand had made his way over to where the fox was sitting looking off in the other direction.

"I can watch after him…her…it…uh, for you while you swim, if you want," Bilbo offered speaking to Kili.

Kili gave an approving nod, "thank you Mr. Baggins! It's much appreciated."

"Not a problem," the hobbit replied taking a seat against the small tree standing near the critter. The fox looked in Bilbo's direction and gave him a smile. Bilbo did a slight double take before turning back to Kili. "Did it just smile at me?" he asked, unsure.

"Honestly, I've been trying to figure it out to," was all Kili's reply before his brother jumped on him and pushed him under the water.

Soon every dwarf was in the water; some lounging, others playing, fighting, and wrestling.

"Say, what are you calling it?" Oin asked calling over to Kili from his lounge spot.

Kili turned to look at the dwarf then towards the fox sitting next to Bilbo near the edge of the water.

"I…I don't know. I don't really have a name or anything for it?" Kili replied. The idea of naming the animal hadn't even crossed his mind yet.

"Well lets think of one!" Bofur suggested, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Uhhhh…" was all Kilis' reply.

"How have you not even checked that!?" Bofur shouted. "Go check right now so that way we know at least what gender we are dealing with."

"Fine, fine," Kili mumbled as he moved over to where the fox was sitting. He went to pick it up and look, but as he placed his hands under the animals arm pits and started to lift, it let out a low growl and stared him straight in the eye. Almost conveying the thought of 'don't you even dare.' Kili didn't push it and slowly placed the animal back down.

"Well at least we know that it's a girl!" Dori laughed near Kili.

"What! How do you know that?" Kili asked turning to the dwarf.

"Because! Women don't like it when you try and look at their private parts without permission!" Dori exclaimed as he busted out in laughter.

This remark caused most of the older dwarves to start laughing as well.

"Well we still need something to call it by if it is going to be traveling with us," Fili said backing up his brother. Neither Fili nor Kili quite understood the joke seeing as they were much younger than the rest and had not had such experiences with a woman yet.

"How about Kits," a voice suggested from one of the nearby trees. After a moment Gandalf stepped out from behind the tree followed by Thorin. As usual the two had been planning out different routes they could take.

"Kits?" Bilbo asked quizzically.

"Yes, Kits. I'd say it's short for the term Kitsune, which stands for fox in another language," Gandalf informed.

"I certainly hope that other language isn't elvish," Thorin stated angrily.

"No, it is not," Gandalf informed Thorin who was standing next to him.

"I think that is good. What do you think?" Kili said swimming over to where the little fox sat and patted it lightly on the head.

With that question the little fox nodded its head in approval.


	4. Chapter 3

A good week had passed with no new surprises arising for the group. Not like any one of them was complaining either, they all knew things would be getting a lot more interesting and intense soon enough, so they relished the quiet and calm before the rising storm.

Thorin and Gandalf had decided on a rocky ledge near the base of a mountain to make camp for the night. As the sun was setting below the horizon on their long weary day of travels everyone in the company set about on their usual tasks. Ori was assisting Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur with the dinner. Nori, Dwalin, and Gloin were working on cleaning all weapons, assuring that they none were rusted, broken, or working improperly. Dori and the hobbit, Bilbo, had started collecting wood near the edge of the forest for the campfire. Balin was over consulting with Thorin and Gandalf, all three were arguing about which path would be best to take, where was the safest places to travel, and most of all, what where the few of them going to do when they actually reached their destination, The Lonely Mountain. As usual, Fili and Kili were sent to scout and retrieve water.

"Come along little one," Kili said turning to the little fox. He knelt down, allowing the creature to hope up on his shoulders. There it laid itself gracefully across the back of the dwarves neck and wrapped itself around almost like a scarf.

"It does make quite the nice fashion piece," Fili said jokingly to his brother as the trio entered the surrounding woods.

"Hahaha," Kili responded to his brother sarcastically. Kits jumped in by sticking her little tongue out at the older dwarf.

Fili saw the gesture that came from the little animal, "Hey now! Did it just stick it's tongue out at me!?"

"Probably," Kili said laughing and looking at the creature resting on his shoulder. "And it is a she! Not an it!"

"Well SHE is getting awfully sassy, considering we saved her from certain death," Fili snorted.

"WE! You mean ME! I was the one who chose not to kill her! I fed her, and nursed her, and cared for her!" Kili said. His brother hadn't done anything other than question why Kili couldn't let go of the creature. That and also assist his uncle on some nights when they tried to shoo Kits away. It was like he was a child again and his mother was dispelling the house of his living treasures from the days adventures. There had been a night or two recently when he would awake to Kits squirming under his arm and close into his chest. He would then look up to see his uncle, Thorin, or his own brother standing above him. Then the realization of what they were doing, or trying to do, would occur to him as they whispered 'shoo' at the little creature. But Kits would never budge, only nestle herself closer into Kili. It was then that he would yell at them to leave her alone. Then he would wrap his arms tightly around the fox, but not so tight as to squish or crush her, and they would both fall back to sleep.

"I apologize brother," Kili said stepping over another tree root that was sticking significantly out of the ground. "I don't mean to hurt you with my words, I still just can't wrap my head around what is so special about this fox," he said throwing his hand out in the direction of the animal draped over his brothers shoulders.

Kits' eyes were now closed as she was resting, comfortably, on Kilis shoulder. It appeared that she was almost asleep.

"I don't think you ever will," Kili said as he ducked below a low hanging branch.

"I hope I do," Fili said grabbing his brothers' arm lightly, and turning Kili to face him. "I hope I do", he repeated. Fili looked his brother straight in the eyes letting him know that he truly meant his words. He wanted to know what this was all about, what his brother was feeling, and what was going through his head. He was Kili's older brother, he needed to be there to help guide him, and offer help when necessary. Right now, he couldn't simply because he couldn't understand the situation itself.

Kili smiled and let out a snort of a laugh. This caused Fili to become somewhat confused, and fairly hurt. Kili, noticing this, quickly explained himself.

"Brother, I know you mean well," Kili said placing his hand on Filis' shoulder. "However, I don't think you will ever understand it because, quite frankly, I don't understand it myself."

Fili just gave him a questioning look.

"I will explain later," Kili said with a chuckle. "Right now we must find water."

"Ah yes," Fili said dropping the subject and looking around. "Have you seen any sign of water?"

"Honestly, no," Kili replied taking in their surroundings.

The forest they were in was certainly dense and dark. It appeared to be filled with an array of trees from thick pines, to full maples. The last rays of sunlight were fading below the horizon taking what little light was left with it. Fili and Kili paused a moment, allowing their eyes to adjust to the darkness that was surrounding them quickly. Kili felt Kits shift suddenly and sit straight up on his shoulders.

"What is it darling?" Kili questioned looking toward the fox.

Both of Kits' ears were pointed forward and she appeared to be staring intently at something off in the distance ahead of them.

"You talk to it…her…as if she is a real woman," Fili said watching the direction that Kits was staring at.

"It's the closest thing I've ever gotten to a woman," Kili responded, also staring intently in the same direction as the other two.

"That's worrisome brother. Please do not turn to …beastiality…simply because you crave a females company," Fili said turning to his brother. He had had a hard time saying those words, simply because it was such a disturbing thought.

"I was joking," Kili replied looking at his brother with a 'lighten up' sort of look on his face.

Unlike the two boys, Kits' attention was unwavering. She certainly saw something, that was for sure, and the closer it approached the more threatening it's presence felt. The air started to hold an uneasy feeling causing the hair on all three of their necks to stand on end. Kits let out a low growl, and her lips turned to a snarl, as she hunkered herself down closer to Kili's body.

"Ready your weapon Kili," Fili whispered as he drew his sword quietly, or as quietly as he could.

"Way ahead of you Fili," Kili whispered back seeing as he had already readied his bow and prepped an arrow. "Kits, get in my bag."

Kits gladly obliged as she almost ran down Kilis' body, landing lightly inside of his bag that she had deemed her home. She let her eyes peek out the top, focusing them forward, where the approaching threat was coming from.

Suddenly the two boys could feel the ground lightly shaking. At first it was ever so slight, then it started to grow more noticeable. There started a loud thud along with each shake of the ground. The shakes, and trembles, almost had a rhythm to them, like a gait or a stride.

"Kili…Kili run! Now!" Fili said as he turned on his heel, his brother close behind.

They ran just in time to, seeing as a club had come smashing to the ground where they had just been standing. Holding the club was a large hand, attached to that a rather large arm and body. All of which belong to the giant that loomed above them. The boys ran back towards the direction of the campsite. Neither of which wanted to go up against a giant at all, but when it came down to it they would prefer having the power of several dwarves rather than just two. The two boys ran as fast as they could but they could both feel the ground shake as the giant ran after them. Soon they neared the campsite and as they did so they started shouting out "Giant!", attempting to alarm the others of the impending threat.

Kili and Fili finally came crashing through the bushes and into the campsite. They were greeted by the rest of the companies' weapons facing them, all of which were ready for a fight. Many of the other dwarves were repeating the word 'giant'. Some questioningly, others definitively. However, no two seconds had passed before the blundering beast trampled out of the woods and into their little campsite. As soon as it did it was met with a barrage of various attacks. Arrows were flying into its left as axes and swords were battering at it's right. The giant, seeing as how they aren't the smartest of creatures, was unsure of what to do and simply started to swing its club at anything that jabbed or poked at it. Many a dwarf, and one hobbit, would jump out of the way just in time as the massive club would come swinging by the place that their head had just been.

However no sooner had the brawl started did it end when Gandalf decided to put a quick stop to it. The grey wizard stood, raised both of his hands, his staff in one, uttered a spell, and turned the massive brute to stone.

As this happened all dwarves ceased their relenting attack and looked from Gandalf to Thorin wondering what was next.

"Boys," Thorin growled causing both Fili and Kili to cringe. They were far too familiar with that tone of voice.

"Yes?" they both questioned in unison.

"WHAT is going on here?" Thorin demanded as he turned on his heel to face the two youngest dwarves.

Both Fili and Kili were standing fairly close to each other. Kili had been operating his bow and playing back up for Fili who had taken to using his sword against the creature.

"We were out in the forest searching for water, and all of a sudden this giant came thundering through the trees!" Fili said starting to plead their case.

"We swear it is true! Honestly if it weren't for Kits we probably wouldn't have had enough of a warning to run when we did," Kili jumped in backing up his brother.

"So where did this giant come from then?" Thorin continued his questioning.

All of the others within the company were silent as they watched the exchange of information go on.

"We don't know," Kili said looking toward his brother.

"Uncle, the thing just came crashing through the trees," Fili repeated.

"You said that fox gave you a warning of the giants approach?" Thorin said looking at Kili.

"Yes," was Kilis' simply reply.

"Get it out. Lets see if it can lead us to the giants living area," Thorin said motioning to Kilis' bag.

"Ri..Right!" Kili stuttered as he turned to his satchel bag that typically housed the fox. To his surprise Kits was no longer in it. "Wait, where is she!?" he said as he, and everyone else, looked around.

"This may sound quite strange," Gandalf said from where he now sat on the edge of a rock, "but I believe you may find her in the fire."

"The fire?" Kili questioned, the entire company looked toward their campfire to their left.

To there surprise Kits was in fact sitting casually in the middle of the campfire. Red flames licked up all around her causing her coat to turn an eerie shade of orange.

"What the!? Kits get out of there!" Kili shouted as he hurried forward and shooed the creature out of the flames. It simply hopped out and slunk to the dwarfs left side. Kili knelt down quickly and picked her up, checking for any sign of injury.

"Is she hurt? I do have more medicine u can use," Bilbo said as he moved forward.

"No…no, she seems to be just fine," Kili responded quizzically.

"If she is fine then lets get a move on. I want to know if there are any more of these coming our way," Thorin said impatiently, swinging his hand toward the dead giant on the ground.

"Right," Kili said as he set Kits on the ground. Kits held her ears, and all nine tails down, showing the dwarf that she knew she was in trouble. "It's ok darling, you simply scared me, sitting in the fire like that," Kili said with a light pat to the foxes head. "Listen, think you can track where that giant came from for us?" he continued pointing toward the giant creature, laying dead, in the dirt.

Kits, looking more cheerful, gave what appeared to be a nod, and trotted over to the giant. After taking a few careful 'sniffs' she proceeded to trot towards the forest.

"I think she has got something!" Kili said to his uncle as he followed after her.

"Very good," Thorin said, pleased. "Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Ori, and Dori, stay here and attempt to get rid of this giant. Push it over the edge of the cliff or something. Everyone else, follow me." With that last statement Thorin continued off after his nephew and everyone not called earlier followed after him.

Gandalf was the last to follow. _'If I am correct, Kili has found a real treasure this time,' _the wizard thought to himself, '_then again I could be wrong, I will just have to watch and see what unfolds next. It certainly is very far from its homeland. I wonder what drove it all the way out here.'_ He contemplated as he followed the others into the forest.

"Gandalf," Bilbo whispered to the wizard as he caught up, "what was that all about? How is the fox not burned? It was clearly sitting directly in the fire!"

"I believe all of our questions will be answered fairly soon my dear boy. We just need to be patient and, if we are lucky, a Kelashtan stone will reveal itself," the wizard replied as he watched straight ahead.

"A what stone?" Bilbo continued looking up at the man next to him questioningly.

"Just wait and see," Gandalf replied, "If I am right, it shouldn't be too long now."


	5. Chapter 4

The small band of dwarves followed Kits for what felt like the better part of an hour. They all stayed close in a knit group, all on high alert. Attempting to stay quiet, at least as quiet as a dwarf can be, and not disturb the chilling silence of the forest that surrounded them. Kits kept a constant pace. Never getting to close or too far away from the group. Suddenly Kits stopped, causing everyone else to follow suit. She turned and looked directly at Thorin who was at the head of the group. Using one of her nine tails, it flicked toward the line of bushes straight ahead of them. Another tail was held up to the front of her mouth almost making it seem like she was "shushing" them, ushering them to keep quiet.

Everyone got the hint and turned to look at Thorin Oakenshield. It took him a moment to look away from the fox, which had not stopped looking at him in the first place. When he did he turned towards his small war band and flicked his right hand in a forward motion. This signaled everyone, or everyone who knew the signal, to slowly move toward the bush line as quietly as possible. Bilbo Baggins, having never dealt with these types of situations before, was tempted to ask the grey wizard standing next to him just what the heck was going on. However the eerie silence of the forest silenced him, so he simply followed what the others were doing.

It took a minute to reach the line of bushes but when they all did they crouched down below for cover. Thorin was the one to slowly peek above the greenery, before him lie a, somewhat rough around the edges, campsite. There was a campfire going, a tree off to the right that lay on its side for sitting, and a shallow cave. No life was to be seen in the area however.

"You think that was the only one?" Dwalin whispered to no on in particular.

"It's possible. However it is fairly far from the mountain that they normally dwell in," Thorin replied thinking out loud. "Hobbit, go out there and check for others."

"For the last time, it is Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins! Not Hobbit, not Burglar, Bilbo!" Bilbo responded sounding aggravated. He looked toward Thorin who was two Dwarfs down from him. "And I am sorry but I will no just go wandering into the middle of that camp!"

"Use your hobbit powers!," Fili tossed out.

"Yeah! Those ones that make you unseen or whatever it was," Kili added.

"Oh right, those," Bilbo muttered under his breath as he regretting-ly stood up and pushed his way slowly out of the bushes they were hiding behind. He looked behind him at the bush and simply let out an exasperated sigh. With that the hobbit slowly crept forward into the camp. Taking in the surroundings everything seemed still. There was no sound other than the crackle of the campfire, and there wasn't much in the campsite itself. To the right was a tree trunk turned on its side almost as if to be used as a bench, to the right was a broken crate or two, some hay, and a few bits of torn up fabric. Beyond the campfire appeared to be a fairly small shallow cave. Bilbo took all of this in and returned to the others in the bush.

"Well?" Thorin whispered.

"There didn't seem to be any others? It was quiet. Beyond that campfire however appears to be a shallow cave," Bilbo started pointing out.

"What was in this cave?" Nori questioned.

"Any other beasties?" Bofur added in.

"No, it did not appear so. There seemed to be some sort of chest, possibly a couple weapons. The fire illuminated it all the way to the back and there was not a monster to be seen," Bilbo stated assuring-ly.

"Right…so what should we do?" Gloin asked what was on everyone's mind.

With that everyone looked to Thorin. Their great leader paused for a moment watching the campsite. He then stood, "We shall go and take a look. Gloin, Balin, Nori, and Bofur wait here. If you see any signs of anything coming this way let us know immediately!"

The names listed simply sat back down and pouted. Being the dwarves they were they were always interested in chests and what treasures may lie in them. In the end they had to listen to their king.

"Fili, Kili, and Dwalin come with me," Thorin signaled as he moved through the bushes and into the campsite.

"Come along Kits," Kili said kneeling over and ushering the fox into her satchel home. He then proceeded to follow his uncle and brother.

"Lets go Bilbo," Gandalf said as he followed after the others. The bewildered hobbit simply followed without a word.

The group moved warily across the grounds, listening for any sign of unfriendly movement. Peeking out of Kili's satchel was Kits' nose and eyes. She looked rather funny considering her ears and cheek furs were being held flat against her head. She to was assisting in the lookout however.

Finally they reached the cave on the other side and retreated in. Bilbo hadn't lied; it wasn't a very deep cave in the least. The six of them could hardly fit in comfortably. They all took in their surroundings and started looking through the objects around them. There were more crates toward the back, some boxes on the sides, and the chest that Bilbo had told them about was wedged between two small rock pillars and covered with a tattered blanket. Thorin was the one to open the chest with the others on looking. Once opened everyone took a turn peering inside. There were some papers and spilled ink, a stirrup to a saddle, some vials, and a dead squirrel.

"You know how giants can be," Gandalf huffed, "hoarders."

Kili poked around in the pocket that was attached to the inside of the lid of the trunk. As he pulled it open and peered inside he pulled out some fairly peculiar objects. The first was the tiniest black vial with two delicate thin white lines painted on it in the shape of an 'X'. The second was a folded up piece of fabric, the third was just a thin piece of darkened leather, and the forth was a small silver band just big enough to slide easily onto Kilis' pinkie finger as a ring.

'_strange'_, Kili thought to himself. He was lost in thought for a second until he caught site of Kits looking up at him curiously. Kili snickered to himself and held the thin piece of leather toward the fox. "What do you think girl? I could make quite the pretty collar for you if you would like," He whispered toward Kits.

Kits perked her ears up and let he tongue hand out in the same fashion a dog does when it agrees with its master. Kili could feel all nine of the foxs' tails wagging in his bag. He could also feel something sliding down his pinkie finger slowly. It appeared to be growing in size as it continued traveling towards his hand. Kili looked down to see the silver ring he had just put on his finger growing increasingly larger in size. Kits caught sight of this as well. Immediately the little fox leapt swiftly from Kili's satchel, almost in a panic, and landed on the lid of the, now closed, chest. After landing she turned and hissed at the silver band Kili was now grasping in his hand. He had shoved the leather, the vial, and the fabric into his side pocket for the time being.

Kits' hiss caused every dwarf, hobbit, and wizard to look up from what they were rummaging through. The foxs' reaction had caused Kili to drop the ring immediately to the ground as he, himself, jump back with a worried look on his face. Gandalf immediately hurried forward looking equally as worried. The wizard pulled out a thin cherry wood wand with an amber handle and pointed it at the ring that was slowly starting to almost creep across the floor of the cave.

"Impundion Encarcertine!" Gandalf spoke chillingly. As he did a golden bolt shot from the end of the wand and hit the ring.

The ring then let out the most horrid ear splitting screech as it shook for a second on the ground. Everyone within the cave slapped their hands over their ears immediately trying to drown out the noise. The screech grew louder and louder, then the ring itself turned to ash in a matter of seconds and all was silent again.

Slowly everyone removed their hands from their ears and looked around from one another. It was no very dark, the camp fire had gone out, and they only had the light of the moon shining in through the entrance of the cave.

"What the hell was that!?" Bofur asked bewildered as he came to a stop at the edge of the cave. After hearing the horrid wail Bofur, Nori, Gloin, and Balin had come running.

"Nevermind that for now," Thorin said angrily. "We need to get going. Everything within a 100 mile radius probably heard that wretched thing."

"Kits? Kits! Where…Where is Kits!?" Kili cut in panicked. He scanned the entire cave worriedly but there was no sight of the little creature.

"Well here is the strangest thing," Bofur said looking to Kili, "While that scream was happening, Kits came bolting from the cave." Bofur motioned with his arm shooting out towards the bushes they had been hiding in. "Poor thing looked scared to death."

"Where is she now!?" Kili asked even more frightened.

"You see," Gloin started, "I snatched her up right as she flew by us. Had to keep a pretty firm tight on her to since she was squirming in every which direction trying to get free. Then as I had a hold of her my hands started to heat up as if something was burning them! I was startled and it caused me to let go of her. She then proceeded to bolt into the forest." Gloin pointed in the same direction Bofur had. "And as you can see," he continued holding his hands out so the group could see them, "something did in fact burn them."

Sure enough Gloins' palms were an odd shade of pinkish-red blots. It wasn't a serious burn, but it was a burn all the same.

"What did you do! Throw her in the fire!" Kili started shouting looking bewildered.

"Now laddie, I would do no such thing!," Gloin responded wondering what had come over the young dwarf.

"Kits!" Kili shouted as he made to run out of the cave as if to persue the fox.

"It is an animal," His uncle boomed behind him, causing Kili to stop in his tracks. "It is a stupid, pathetic, foolish animal that is of no importance to this journey we are on. Leave it be! NOW!"

"She has a name," Kili whispered under his breath. His back was still facing his uncle and his head hung down causing his hair to fall and cover parts of his face.

"What?" Thorin questioned. He couldn't believe his nephew was acting like this right now. He was 77! Not a mere 40 or 50! It was foolish, and embarrassing.

"She has a name," Kili repeated louder turning to face Thorin who was now standing at the entrance to the cave. Kili himself was standing a few steps outside. Everyone else was simply on looking, unsure of what to do. Fili was standing by incase he needed to intervene for his younger brothers sake. He felt he would need to soon.

"It is an animal," Thorin repeated calmly.

"Her name! Her name is Kits! She is more than just an animal can none of you see that!" Kili questioned wide-eyed and breathless

"We are leaving, before something comes and attacks us which quite honestly could be any moment," Thorin stated unmoving. He took a step forward and that is when Kili lunged for him, fists balled and ready to fight.

At that moment is when Fili and Dwalin jumped in and grabbed Kili, twisting his arms and restraining him. The way they held him forced Kili to his knees, and as he hit the ground he let his head fall forward allowing his hair to cover his face and conceal the tears that were lightly streaming down it.

"I'm sorry brother," Fili whispered as he tied a piece of fabric around his brother's mouth almost acting like a gag. It wasn't tied too tightly, but tight enough to keep the young dwarf quiet.

"Bring him, I will deal with all of this when we return to camp," Thorin growled angrily as he turned and started the trek back to their own campsite. Everyone followed quietly without another word. Bilbo and Gandalf brought up the rear, both feeling fairly awkward in the current situation.

The walk back was extremely quiet, even quieter than the walk to their first destination. This silence was however was a little different. Still certainly eerie, but a bit awkward as well. No one knew what to say or if they should say anything at all, so everyone decided silently to just keep quiet and follow Thorin.

Bilbo suddenly heard the quietest shuffle of leaves to his left. He turned frightened at first but then realized just who it was. There was Kits, slinking shyly out of the shadows towards him. She looked towards him almost ashamed, awaiting for a response from the hobbit.

"Well come along," Bilbo motioned to her.

She padded over lightly and jumped into the hobbits jacket that he was holding open for her. Bildo held her in comfortably but tightly as they finished the short walk that was left.

Finally they were back at their own campsite.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know last chapter was a little short, I sadly had to get some sleep last night since I had classes the next day =[ This chapter would have been included in the last but, as I said before, I had to cut the last one short. Anyways all questions will be answered throughout the duration of this story, I promise! So sit tight and enjoy =] Also thank you all who have reviewed, favorite, and keeping their eyes on this story. I enjoy knowing others are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it =] **

**P.S: This chapter may seem short as well, it really should have simply been included in the last. I promise they will get longer. You all should have another update by next weekend as well, if not sooner!**

**Enjoy!**

Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Oin, and Dori watched the troops return. They themselves looked just as weary eyed as the others seeing as they had just finished pushing a fairly large, and fairly dead, giant off the edge of the cliff they were camping on. Everyone simply went about their own business, many sitting down and just relaxing. Dwalin gently let go of Kili and moved towards the fire to eat a bit more dinner. Fili let go as wall taking the fabric away from his brother's mouth.

"You may be his nephew," Fili started, looking his brother in the eyes.

"Fili, bring your bother over here," Thorin interrupted starting to walk a little ways off, "we need to have a talk."

"But he will still kill you," Fili finished semi jokingly. He gently led his younger brother toward where Thorin had taken a seat on a rock. Kili himself appeared to finally be realizing what all had been said and done. A worried look was crossing his face fairly quickly.

Both young dwarves stopped in front of their uncle. Thorin looked directly at Kili.

"So, can you explain?" Thorin asked calmly.

"Uh…explain?" Kili questioned unsure of what Thorin was asking.

"Yes, explain," Thorin, repeated.

"Uhh…where should I start?" Kili asked, still not sure where his uncle was going with this.

"Well, lets start with the events that just took place," Thorin offered.

"Right…," Kili said embarrassed. He averted his eyes to the ground unable to look at Thorin directly.

"It is just a fox correct?" Thorin asked.

"Huh?" Kili responded, he looked back up at his uncle questioningly. Thorins' question had caught him off guard.

"Kits. She is just a fox right? If so why do you protect her so much? At times it appears as if you treat her almost as if she is…"

"human?" Fili interjected.

"Yes," Thorin continued, looking at Fili then back at his brother, Kili. "We are not the only two who have noticed it either."

"Well, on the outside she appears to be. And I mean she is? But, I don't know, there is just something more to her I guess?" Kili replied to the two, fumbling with his words. Even he didn't know how to explain what he felt.

"Are you hiding something Kili?" Thorin asked. His nephew was acting very odd and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"No! no no no," Kili assured hurriedly, shaking his head. "It's just…," the young dwarf started to continue.

"It's just what?, brother," Fili urged.

Kili let out a sigh before continuing. "It's just that I don't know how to explain it either. She is different, Kits isn't just some other animal that we hunt and eat for dinner. There is much more to her than that. At least she was…She is gone now," he finished letting his head fall and his eyes look to the ground again. In all honesty he was fighting back tears, why loosing the fox meant so much to him he had no idea. _'I guess I just became too attached,'_ the young dwarf thought to himself.

"Actually," the three dwarfs heard behind them causing them to turn and see a hobbit standing there with a funny looking chest that he seemed to be gripping onto.

"She is gone," Bilbo said opening his jacket. He lifted Kits out gently and set her on the ground.

Kits looked at Kili warily for a moment. Kili simply held the eye contact and tried to stay as calm as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was something stupid that would scare the fox off again. After a few more seconds of silence Kits' expression changed, her ears perked up and her tails stared to 'wag' back and forth as if to show happiness.

"Kits," Kili whispered with a smile as he knelt and held his arms open to the fox. Kits quickly ran forward and jumped into the hug.

Fili, Bilbo, and even Thorin, simply smiled at the sight.

"Please Uncle, I can't explain it…at least not right now. But there is something more to her than meets the eye. Please, just let her stay with us," Kili asked looking up at Thorin.

Thorin simply nodded a 'yes' in reply to the statement, this causing Kili to smile and stand up, still holding Kits close. Kili went to turn and head back to the campsite.

"Wait just a moment Kili. I still have a few questions that I need answers to," Thorin said. Kili turned back questioningly.

"Thank you Bilbo, you may return to the others," Thorin gestured back toward the campfire.

"Right," Bilbo said nodding and heading back to camp.

"Thank you," Kili said to him before he left. "I owe you now more than before."

"It was not a problem, nothing really," Bilbo said waving it off. He turned and headed back to the campsite.

"So what other questions are there?" Kili asked looking back to his uncle.

"What happened in that cave? What was that…ring?" Thorin asked.

Kili was about to respond with his usual, 'I don't know', but he was interrupted before he could get a word out.

"I think I can answer that," Gandalf said appearing almost, as if, out of the shadows. As usual the wizard was listening in to conversations he wasn't necessarily welcome in.

"Well?" Thorin urged, not really minding at this point. He simply wanted an answer.

"I believe they go by the name of sylphetukuses, they are created by Sylphs and are a fairly dark magic," Gandalf mused, "they are typically used to trap, and when necessary, destroy Tsukika."

"And what is a …Tsukika?" Thorin repeated having a hard time pronouncing the word.

"Well, many here may consider them a type of demon, however I myself have come across many kind spirited and gentle Tsukika in my travels," Gandalf answered.

"Why did the …sylvetkusus…or whatever, go after Kits?" Fili asked curiously, having difficulty with the word.

"I do not believe it went after Kits necessarily. Something else in the area must have triggered it off," Gandal answered, lying to the dwarf. "She probably just got scared, especially with that terrible noise that they tend to make."

"Right," Thorin said, watching the wizard skeptically. He didn't necessarily believe everything he was saying. "Would whatever set it off be in the immediate area and be of danger to us?"

"I do not believe so no. As I said before, Tsukika are not bad. Many are very kind, caring, and very interesting…people…to talk to," Gandalf answered, ridding the dwarf of his worries for the moment.

"Very well," Thorin said, standing. He started walking forward to return to the others near the fire.

"So…Kits can stay…right?" Kili asked, almost in a whisper, as his uncle came near.

Thorin looked at Kili and simply smiled. "Yes Kili, she can stay. However I don't want her causing any trouble."

"I promise she wont! Oh thank you uncle," Kili said excitedly with that boyish grin of his stretching across his face.

Thorin continued walking with Fili following next to him.

"Who knew his first love would be a fox," Fili snickered jokingly.

"Now now, he is still somewhat of a young dwarf," Thorin replied trying to quell his laughter at the comment.

Both dwarves simply kept the laughter in their heads as they returned to the others. Many of which were lying down to go to sleep.

"Come on Kits, let's get you to sleep. You are probably exhausted," Kili said talking to the little fox that he held tightly in his arms. Kits simply nodded in agreement and let out a very large yawn.

Kili lay out his sleeping blankets and pillow near his brother. After taking off his outer coat and leather bracers he crawled inside of them and lay down with his back to Fili. Kits walked in a small circle on the piece of fabric that Kili had laid out for her, right next to him of course. Once she plopped down on the ground Kili saw her let out a small shiver. Feeling a wave of concern come over him for his little fox friend, he turned over and dug his hand around in his bag that was lying above his head for anything that she could use for a blanket. Then sticking out of one of the pockets in his coat he saw the piece of fabric that he had taken from the chest. Slowly he pulled it out by the corner. He laid on his back and held the cloth above him examining it.

It was lightweight, yet felt warm. On the one side was a grayish tan fur, on the other a very peculiar design. It wasn't the most detailed thing; the image of a broad leaf embroidered in a black thread took up most of the blanket. However in the centered of the broad leaf was a short, white, crystal. It had the same black thread wrapped around the top and bottom of it, securing it to the fabric.

"What do yah think Kits?" Kili whispered, holding the piece of fabric toward her.

Kits lifted her head and sniffed it gently. She then turned to Kili and gave him a small shrug. Kili took this as a sign that she didn't sense any danger from it. He took the fabric and laid it gently over Kits, the part with the broad leaf pattern and crystal facing up; and the fur side facing down. It was the perfect size for the fox, just covering her enough. Kits gladly snuggled into it with a smile on her face.

Kili smiled to himself as well. As he drifted off to sleep he watched Kits and the way her back would move up and down with each breath she took. Her face held a quiet, peaceful expression. This brought an even bigger smile to Kilis' boyish face as he finally let his eyes fall shut.

"So, it appears the boy has found the Kelashtan stone without even knowing it," Gandal mused to himself as he watched the sight from afar. '_Now to wait and see what the phases of the moon bring.'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I promise I am still continuing this story, no need to worry about that. Updates are going to take longer though due to the fact that there is a lot more that is going to be happening in this story that needs detailing and development. So stay tuned! Keep checking back! And as always, Enjoy!**

**P.S: Some parts of this chapter I was able to proof read, others I was not. So some editing may take place in the future. But still let me know what you think!**

All dwarves, hobbits, and wizard awoke to a fairly brisk morning. Everyone, that is, except Kili. For whatever reason he was fairly warm under his sleeping blankets, until his brother elbowed him in the side in an attempt to wake him up. Kili simply responded with a few low grumbles as he pulled his blankets towards his face.

"Come on boys, time to get up and movin'," Bawlin said as he passed by them.

Both boys grumbled in unison as they pushed themselves up off the ground.

"Why is it so warm?" Kili muttered, as he squinted and shielded his eyes from the rising sun.

"Warm? Are you running a fever brother?" Fili questioned semi concerned. If his brother was sick they would be in some trouble, considering dwarves were certainly not the greatest at medical treatment nor first aid.

"No Fili, I am not sick," Kili responded blatently to his brother. "It is hot though," he muttered to himself as he pushed his blankets down and looked towards Kits. There he saw his little fox friend sleeping soundly, the rise and fall of her steady breathing could be seen beneath the blanket that covered her. There was something different about her though. Then the detail dawned on Kili, the reddish hue of her fur was much more vibrant. Kili lightly nudged the sleeping creature. His slight touch caused her to jolt awake, her head immediately lifting up and ears flying forward. The vibrant reddish hue immediately left her fur, and it seemingly took the warmth with it.

"Hey it's ok! I'm right here," Kili whispered soothingly as he gently stroked the fox's head. He let out a slight shiver from the sudden drop in temperature.

"Let's go Kili, Uncle's in a rush this morning," Fili hissed to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Kili brushed it off. He quickly pulled on his vest and thick overcoat to provide warmth. Then folded up his blankets as well as Kits small one and shoved them into his pack. Kits quickly hopped up onto Kili's shoulders and laid herself down comfortably.

"Lets go men. We need to move," Thorin spoke gruffly. He moved through the dwarves and took his place leading the group. Everyone followed en-tow unquestioningly.

Kili fell inline next to his brother as they brought up the rear of the group, Bilbo and Bofur in front of them.

"What's up with Uncle this morning? He seems more on edge than usual," Kili whispered.

"Can't you smell it lad?" Bofur questioned turning back to look at the young dwarves.

Fili and Kili looked towards one another before turning back and replying to Bofur, "smell what?"

"That grimmey, mud filled, putrid smell of goblins," Bofur replied deepening his voice as he did so to emphasize the details.

"Goblins?" Bilbo squeaked. The hobbits face had taken on a fairly concerned look now as he quickly gave the surroundings a thorough scan. "Here? Now?"

"No, but yeh can tell that they are in the area that is for sure. That is why Thorin wants to get moving as far away from here as possible, and as quickly as we are capable of," Bofur replied to the now seemingly terrified hobbit. "We are traveling in an open field right now so we will be able to see which way they are approaching from, and we can then fight on our terms," he concluded, gripping his hand in a victorious fist.

Kili took notice of the hobbits fear and attempted to calm him down, "Not to worry Bilbo, one quick stab through the head will drop that goblin straight to the ground." This comment was of no help at all seeing as Bilbo eyes widened and his face grew a ghostly shade of white.

Right then a dark howl rang out across the wide expanse causing everyone within the traveling party to stop dead in their tracks. Each and every one of them looked to where the noise had come from, diagonally to their left, within the dark forest off a little ways away. They all remained deathly silent for a moment, listening for any other signs of the approaching threat.

Kili felt Kits' fur standing on end as it prickled the back of his neck. His eyes glanced over to look at the fox and he saw that Kits' ears were pinned flat against her head and she held a menacing snarl upon her lips. She to was watching in the direction everyone else was.

"The hell was that?" Thorin questioned quietly towards Gandalf. Its not that the king didn't know what had made that sound, sadly he knew all too well, he was simply hoping he was wrong.

"That was most certainly a Warg," Gandalf replied back as he cupped his hands and brought them up towards his mouth. The wizard then let out a small puff of wind and sent the small paper bird, which had been resting in his palms, soaring into the sky. "We may want to get going before it gets any closer. For where there are wargs, there are most certainly orcs not far behind."

With Gandalf's last comment everyone in the group stiffened. Suddenly another howl echoed across the meadow, followed by a warg crashing through the trees and out of the forest a few miles away. It paused for a moment to get is bearings straight then locked its eyes right on the group. The hide on it's back ruffled as its lips pulled back over it's teeth to let out a deep snarl.

Everyone in the group held their breath. Suddenly Thorin shouted, "RUN!" No one needed to be told twice seeing as with that command they all took off in a dead sprint.

"Head for the rocks!" Gandalf shouted pointing his staff towards an outcropping of rocks coming straight out of the ground in the distance.

"They are gaining!" Nori shouted as he glanced back.

They now had seven wargs following in hot pursuit, five of which had orc riders upon their backs. The hideous faces were squished and cut in the gruesome ways that orc faces typically are. Every one of them wished to be the lucky one who would bring Thorin Oakenshield to the feet of the Pale orc.

"We will never make that!" Thorin shouted back to Gandalf. They were approaching the rocks fast, but not fast enough. A Dwarves running speed is nowhere near that of a Wargs.

"We must try!" Gandalf replied to Thorin, "Keep running! Duck into the smallest area of the rocks that you can find!" Gandalf shouted to the rest of the company.

The goblin riders were closing the gap between them and the group quickly.

"We are almost there…We are almost there!" Kili whispered.

"But we are not there yet!" Fili replied to his hopeful brother.

As the massive grouping of rocks came closer and closer, they grew larger and larger in size. Each one reaching as tall as a three to four story building. Each one as differently shaped from the next as well.

"They aren't close enough together…we won't be able to loose them…they will follow us in there and trap us!" Thorin screamed to the wizard running next to him. Gandalf had already come to this conclusion and was weighing their next move. Then both men heard an unexpected scream from the back of the group.

"KITS!" Kili had screamed as he felt the weight leave his messenger bag and caught the glimpse of fiery red fur in the corner of his eye. Stopping dead in his tracks the young dwarf whipped his head around to see a terrifying sight.

Kits was standing a few paces in front of him. She didn't make any move to run or flee as the lead warg and orc came barreling down upon her.

"KITS!" Kili screamed again as he made to run back and grab the little animal.

"FILI, GRAB HIM!" Thorin boomed as he watched the events unfold.

"NO BROTHER!" Fili shouted as he grabbed Kili around the waist and yanked him in the opposite direction. All the while Kili was protesting, reaching out towards his friend who was not moving an inch.

The group had just reached the edge of the rocks and were only a few strides away from the two younger dwarves. Everyone stopped hesitantly, ready to battle these orcs if it came to it.

The lead warg was right on top of Kits as the orc rider raised his sword. He looked to the young dwarf, assuring that he was watching, a sickening smile crossing his face. Suddenly, right as the orc was swinging his swords blade down towards the small creature that sat in front of him, he was met with a smoke screen of what appeared to be ash and soot. This grey cloud was coming from Kits who had blown out a breath of air that could have rivaled the winds of a twister. The other five orcs slowed as they to were engulfed by this smoke screen.

"Get behind the rocks!" Gandalf shouted wide-eyed. He realized what the fox was doing; something only few of her species were capable of.

Everyone looked back toward the wizard semi confuse, but followed his orders and ducked behind the nearest rocks.

"Come ON Kili!" Fili growled as he yanked his brother back. The two boys had just cleared the rocks a few seconds after the others. Everyone peered out to see what events were unfolding.

Just as the smoke screen had engulfed the last orc rider, Kits ceased breathing out. She whipped her tails around and flicked one towards the ash and soot. Just then everyone watched a spark ignite from the middle most tail and meet the grey cloud in mid swish. Then the screen caught fire and a massive explosion erupted letting out a boom that echoed through the surrounding hills. The intense heat caused the grass to turn black in seconds and singed the ends of a few beards. The force of it all blew everyone flat on there backs and caused their ears to ring for a few seconds.

Grumbling, the company slowly picked themselves up off the ground. Everyone looked around, some squinting, all dazed.

"By the thunder of the mountain side, what in the gods name was that!?" Balin mumbled looking around slowly.

"Is everyone alright?" Thorin grumbled looking at the rest of his company. He received reassuring grumbles as a response.

"Did that fox just explode? Is that what I just saw?" Dwalin questioned, unsure of what his eyes just witnessed.

"No…NO!" Kili uttered as he stood and looked at the carnage, or what little was left, just past the rocks. Just then everyone heard a noise that was between a scream and a squeal. Kili saw a line of smoke whiz past his face and felt a weight fly into his messenger bag, causing the strap to choke him a bit. He repositioned the bag and looked down at it just in time to see a fox head pop out.

"Kits!" the young dwarf sighed, relieved to see her again and unharmed.

Kits shook her head an looked around, a bit dizzily, before looking up at the dwarf above her.

"What the…? How?" Dwalin muttered.

Everyone looked at the animal in disbelief for a few seconds.

"Gandalf…," Thorin growled angrily, looking towards the grey wizard with eyes that could kill. "WHAT is going ON!" He demanded, clearly having a hard time controlling his temper. He had had just about enough of all this secrecy, and he wanted to know everything right then and there. Just what was this…thing…. traveling with them, & what in the hell was it capable of!?

"I promise to explain. But we must leave here…immediately," Gandalf stated looking off in the distance from where they had just come. Through the clearing smoke and small patches of fire three to four figures could be clearly made out. One of which fiercely contrasted with the landscape. The white hide could never be mistaken.

It was the Pale Orc; and he was staring the small traveling company down with an evil hunger.

"Follow, quickly!" Gandalf said as he headed deeper into the maze of stone that lay before them.

No one argued against him, and they all followed willingly.

Kili flipped the cover to the bag over Kits and secured it, hoping that it may keep the fox a bit more contained.

Gandalf lead them deeper and deeper towards the cliffs. As he did so a small red winged black bird swooped down in front of him and chirped a few notes. "Thank you old friend," the wizard spoke and watched the bird head to the right and disappear down a hole at the base of one of the rocks.

"Come," Gandalf whispered to the rest of them, leading the way that the bird had went. "Down here, hurry!"

"Where are you leading us," Thorin questioned before jumping into the hole.

"To a safe house, where we can hide, safely," Gandalf replied as he looked behind them. No wargs or orcs could be heard near them at the moment.

Thorin waited for Bilbo to jump down before following himself. Gandalf was the last in the hole. As he descended he pulled a rock over the hole to conceal their getaway as much as possible.

The hole was not very deep, and had a tunnel branching off of it. That red winged black bird from before was perched on a root jutting from the dirt walls. It waited patiently for Gandalf to take the lead again. After assuring everyone was accounted for the grey wizard look to the bird, "Please, lead us the way." With that the bird flitted forward down the tunnel that had already been pre-lit with extremely dim lanterns. These lanterns were not lit with fire, but instead with small floating orbs of light.

Kits dared to peek her head out a bit to take in the surroundings as well.

They followed the little bird for what seemed to be a few hours full of twists and turns. Finally they came upon a dead end with a set of stairs leading to a hatch. Gandalf was the first to ascend the stairs, pushing gingerly on the door above them; he entered into a small meadow. Everyone else followed carefully behind him. Once everyone was out of the hole and into the open the re-closed the door tight, just in case.

"Ah, there it is," Gandalf spoke lovingly as he headed off through a field of semi-tall green grass. A few paces away lay a large cottage home. On the outside one could count four different floors to the house as well as two towers; one on the front left hand side, and the other on the back right hand side of the house. It was painted a crisp white with dark mahogany trimmings and wooden details. As the all neared the front porch an older fellow, probably around the same age as Gandalf, stepped out through the front door.

This man was fair skinned with dark black hair and a black beard falling just past the middle of his chest. He wore a dark hunter green robe with a thin brown leather belt fastened at the waist. This man walked down the small porch steps to great Gandalf.

"Gandalf, my friend, how are you doing? Did you find your way okay?" The black bearded man asked in a welcoming; loving, tone.

"Milo, yes. All thanks to Grekell over there," Gandalf pointed towards the red-winged black bird that had been their guide. The bird was now resting on its perch on the front porch.

"He is quite the helper," the man, who they now understood was named Milo, commented. "Come in, come in, all of you. There is plenty of room." Milo ushered as he turned and went back through the front door into the fairly large house.

The company of dwarves, and even the hobbit, seemed unsure of themselves. They didn't know whether or not to trust this new stranger or not. Gandalf, on the other hand, followed his old friend willingly. Everyone else filed in slowly. Once everyone was inside they stood in a bit of an awkward circle and peered around at their surroundings.

It certainly was a peculiar looking place with many different rooms for exploring when bored. There was a wide staircase on the left wall, and a long hallway leading along the right wall. To the immediate right was a smallish circular room full of couches, large colorful pillows, and a coffee table. Next to that room appeared to be a large dining room with a long dark wooden table, and several chairs pushed in neatly. The door to the immediate left was closed.

"I must say there are plenty of rooms throughout this place. Which do you prefer, the second or third floor?" Milo asked them, looking around at his guests.

No one answered immediately. The dwarves looked around awkwardly at one another, waiting for their fellow man to speak up.

"How about the third floor? From what you have told me it has a magnificent view of the sunrise and sunset," Gandalf spoke for them.

"Excellent choice! Right this way," Milo answered excitedly. He never got much company, but when he did he took much enjoyment in showing off the house.

The group followed down the hallway towards the back of the house. Then they took a right and another right and were heading up a staircase. These stairs went straight to the third floor. Once everyone had made it up to the landing Milo held out his hand motioning down the long hallway.

"The first half of these rooms, on both sides of the hall, are bedrooms, all the same size and same furnishings. Each has it's own bath as well. Take your pick, whichever one you would like. Feel free to explore as well. The easiest way to return to the first floor is by taking the stairwell we just came up. Dinner will be ready in a few hours, probably around 8:00. The dining hall is that first room we passed in the front of the house. Any other questions at the moment?" Milo piped.

No one responded and only a few shook their heads no.

"I think that will be all for now Milo. Thank you. While everyone gets settled in how about we go chat and have some tea," Gandalf requested of their host.

"Yes, yes, let's," Milo agreed and the two gentlemen made their way back down the stairs.

"Well, it appears we will be staying here for the night boys. Make yourselves comfortable," Thorin said heading down the hall. He opened the first door on their right and went in, closing the door behind him.

Everyone watched after their fearless leader for a second. "Well, you heard him lads. Claim a room," Balin spoke up; with that everyone went in their respected directions choosing one of the several designated rooms in the hall.

Fili and Kili chose the first two on the left, across from their uncle.

"Do you think it will be…perfume-y?" Fili asked staring at the door to his room.

"Dunno…," Kili replied staring at his door.

"Time to go in?" Fili questioned. Both boys, and the rest of the dwarven company, was used to the rough outdoors. None were acquainted with frilly and perfume filled rooms. Bilbo on the other hand had already claimed a room for himself and was inside enjoying the clean and tidiness that had surrounded him.

Kits was done waiting for the boys to decide whether they would enjoy the room or not. She hopped out of Kili's bag and trotted right to the door. Her attempt at pushing it open with her nose, face, and head all ended in failure.

Kili paused a moment and watched Kits' attempts and failures with an amused smirk on his face. _'She certainly is a cute little thing.' _He thought to himself enjoying the sight.

Finally Kits simply looked back at Kili with large pleading eyes. Kili gave in instantly and opened the door to the room. Kits trotted in and hopped right up onto the bed that sat in the center of the fairly large room. On the right side next to the door was a closet, to the left a dresser. There was a rug and a trunk sitting at the foot of the bed and a nightstand on the left, in between the bed and furthest wall. On the wall across from the door there was also a large window with the curtains pulled to the side.

"Well it's certainly a large room…," Kili thought out loud.

Kits simply stared back curiously, cocking her head to the left. Kili let out a soft chuckle as he patted her gently on the head.

"Lets get settled in. It sounded like dinner would be served up soon," Kili spoke to her as he placed his few bags and packs on the bed.

Everyone had gathered in the designated dining hall for dinner that evening. It turned out to be a extremely delicious dinner as well with a roasted turkey, smoked sausage, stuffing, biscuits, and a few other dishes. By the end of it every dwarf was stuffed to capacity. Afterward they all sat around drinking and chatting.

"Come along Bilbo, have a little bit of ale," Bofur urged as he slid a mug full toward the hobbit sitting next to him.

"No thank you, I think I will stick with a nice red wine if it is available," Bilbo replied, declining the ale gently.

"That makes for two of us," Gandalf intervened as he placed a small hobbit sized wine glass down in front of Bilbo.

"Ah thank you," the hobbit said graciously as he took a small sip.

Down at the other end of the table sat Kili and Fili on either side of Thorin, who sat at the end. Kits sat on the floor next to Kili, who had been feeding her off the table all night. Kits herself was full to capacity and lay sprawled out on her back.

"Did you boys get settled in alright," Thorin asked to his nephews.

"Quite well actually. The rooms are awfully large though. Or at least mine was," Fili responded with Kili adding an agreeing nod.

"I must say Kili, that was some trick Kits pulled back there," Thorin said glancing down and the fox. "Mind informing us of any other powers she possesses?"

"It's not like I knew she could do that," Kili said defensively. His uncle was making it sound like he was hiding things.

Thorin shook his head as if to agree with the statement. "Well, in the end it comes down to the fact that we all owe her. Without that little stunt, who knows where we would be."

Kili couldn't help but allow a smile to cross his face. _Is Thorin finally accepting Kits? _He thought. _'Can he finally see that she is more than just an animal?' "_Well I'm sure she would thank you for the compliment if she could. I know she is always happy to help," Kili replied reaching down to scratch the Kits exposed tummy.

"I think I am going to turn in for the night," Fili said standing slowly from his chair.

"We will as well," Kili said referring to him and Kits, "We need a good nights sleep."

"Everyone in this company needs a good nights sleep. We have earned it," Thorin said looking down the long wooden table at his loyal friends and family.

Kili stood up from his chair and knelt over to pick up Kits. He held her like a baby in the crook of his left elbow and followed his brother down the hall and up the stairs to the rooms.

"Mind explaining," Milo whispered quietly to Gandalf.

"Certainly but not here. Let us talk in the study," Gandalf replied to his friend. And with that both of the wizards excused themselves from the table and headed up to the second floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well goodnight brother. See you in the morning," Fili said as he entered into his room.

"Goodnight," Kili responded entering his as well.

Kili walked in and set Kits down gently at the end of the bed. She then trotted over to the left side near the pillow and turned around to face the wall with the window. Kits had come to understand that the young dwarf didn't like her watching him as he undressed. As to why, she would never understand.

Kili smiled at her. He then proceeded to undress down to only his undershirt and trousers. _'I might as well be comfortable tonight since it is nice and warm in this house. Much better than outside,'_ he thought to himself. After discarding all unnecessary clothing on the floor he sat down on the edge of the right side of the bed. Kits stood up and walked over to the young dwarf, pushing her head gently into his back. Kili turned and pet the fox gently on the head.

"Come on, let's get to sleep," Kili said. For some reason he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Kits made him happy, he couldn't help it. He then remembered her 'blanket' in his bag. Kili leaned over and dug it out of his bag that was sitting next to the bed. He then crawled under the blankets on the right side. Kits had made herself comfortable on the left pillow, and Kili gently covered her with the broad leaf blanket.

"Goodnight beautiful," Kili said patting her head one last time.

Kits let out a large yawn, and then smiled back at the dwarf. She then nestled her head down and quickly fell asleep. Kili on the other hand lay awake for a little while longer watching out the window at the full moon and night sky full of stars. He allowed the millions of questions about his companion run through his head before he finally fell asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There they entered into Milo's personal library and study where they could talk in private.

"Gandalf, I know you are not a fool but I must ask. You know what is traveling with you, correct?" Milo asked leaning against his desk in the center of the room.

"Yes," was Gandalf's simple reply as he took a seat in a comfy chair to the right.

Milo simply watched his friend for a second, a bit of confusion crossing his face. "Do they know?" he questioned, implying the group downstairs.

Gandalf shook his head thoughtfully, "I don't believe so. In all honesty I don't think they have ever even heard of such things; considering where they are found is quite a distance away."

"Why is it so far away from home?" Milo continued his questioning, his arms folded across his chest.

"That I have not figured out. When we found her she was in quite a desperate state. Burned and scratched," Gandalf continued to inform his friend of all the events that had taken place since they found Kits. How Kili had been Kits caretaker, the incident with the rings, the finding of the blanket with the broad leaf and crystal, and the ash screen that had just been witnessed earlier that day.

Milo paused a moment and took everything that Gandalf was saying in. Then he looked toward his friend with a half worried/ half amused look on his face, "you do know what tonight is?"

"Yes," was Gandalf's simple reply.

"Were you going to inform that young dwarf?" Milo questioned with an amused chuckle.

Gandalf shook his head 'no'. "Instead I feel it is best to wait on the fox. There is no telling if it will happen for certain or not."

"Well then, we shall see what the morning brings," Milo concluded. Both wizards held an amused smirk on their face. Kili was going to be in for quite the treat.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again wrote it quick and didn't have time to proofread all of it. But enjoy nonetheless!**

The sun shone brightly through the drawn curtains in the room. It lightly grazed across the bed and onto the floor on the other side. The time was easily 8:00 in the morning and according to Kili's stomach it was time for breakfast. From the position he was laying in on his back he quickly grabbed his stomach, attempting to stop its insistent growling.

"Fine, Fine, you win," he muttered slowly propping himself up on his right elbow and running a hand slowly through his hair. He then let a smile creep onto his face after remembering his companion sleeping next to him. _'Funny how such a small creature can make me so happy. Heh, no wonder some people consider me such a strange dworf' _He chuckled to himself. Kili moved his right hand over to pet Kits, but stopped short as he realized what he was about to make contact with. There was no bright red fox fur he knew and had come to love; instead there was a set of fox like ears arising from a flow of dark strawberry blondish hair. The hair flowed over a pale shoulder that peeked out from under the covers. Whoever this was had their back facing Kili so he could not see their face. Whether that was intentional or not the young dwarf had no idea.

'_What the …Fuck?'_ Kili screamed in his head as he stared at the human like body lying next to him in bed. _'Who…What…,' _and before he could finish his last question he found himself falling out of the bed and landing on the ground with a loud thud. He looked back up at the bed as he rubbed the back of his head to see that the figure hadn't even stirred from the loud noise. "Fi…Fi…Fili!," Kili uttered in almost a whisper as he stood quickly and flew to his bed room door. He tore it open and whipped around to his brothers. He tested to see if it was locked, and after seeing that it wasn't let himself in, closing the as quietly as he could. The one person he did not want to wake up right now was his uncle Thorin and he was right across the hall.

"Fili!" Kili let out a little louder as he spotted his brother laying in the bed in the room. He ran up and shook his brother awake, all the while repeating his name.

"Fili! Fili! Fili you need to wake up! Wake up!" Kili repeated frantically as his older brother groggily came to.

"Mmmhmmff, unn what! What!" Fili asked irritatedly, squinting his eyes open at his brother.

"Fili you need to come see this," Kili told him trying to pull his brother out of the bed.

"For Durin's sake Kili! Are you reverting back to a young dwarf or something!" Fili questioned completely annoyed with his brothers actions recently. Yes he was young but not that young! It's like they were children again.

"No Fili seriously, you need to come here. Something has…happened…and I need your help," Kili replied to his brother. He wasn't sure how or even what to say considering he didn't know what was really going on either.

"What?" Fili questioned. "What have you done now brother?"

"Nothing! Or at least I don't think anything! It's just something has…happened…to Kits…I think? I can't be certain. I don't know. Just please help!," Kili attempted to explain but failed miserably at it.

"Calm down Kili," Fili said placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. He propped himself up on his shoulder before continuing. "Now calm down and tell me everything. What has happened to Kits now?"

"Well I don't know! I went to bed last night and she was lying right next to me on the pillow. Then this morning I wake up and…and…there is this…thing…lying where Kits was. But it's under the covers, and it appears to be human…or at least human like? I don't know! I didn't get a good look at it. It has fox like ears? But a human body I suppose? Though I didn't see all of its body, just it's shoulder…"Kili regurgitated all of the information he had out towards his brother.

Fili simply watched him with a disbelieving and utterly confused look on his face. Kili took note and after a moment of Fili not responding to him he simply grabbed his brothers arm again. With an irritated pout on his face he simply said, "just please come look."

Sensing the desperation in his brothers voice Fili complied and tip toed with his brother back over to his room. Once outside the door they silently turned the knob and pushed it open. Then after carefully walking inside they closed the door behind them. Both boys then faced the bed and Fili finally understood, partially, what his brother had been trying to explain. There he to saw the fox ears and flowing dark reddish blonde hair.

Both dwarves stood dumb founded for a moment, neither boy knew quite what to do.

"So…that is Kits?" Fili whispered questioningly, not taking his eyes off of the thing.

"I have no idea…maybe?" Kili shrugged back.

"Well go look!" Fili uttered pushing his brother in the direction of the bed.

"What! Why me!" Kili uttered back somewhat stunned.

"Because it is your fox Kili! Now go look! Is it a girl or boy even?" Fili whispered shooing his brother.

"I don't even know if it is my fox! Or if it ever was! I don't know what it is!" Kili responded back still in a whisper. Neither boy wanted to wake the…whatever it was.

"Exactly, so go look!" Fili replied shooing his brother with his hands.

Kili gave in and slowly walked around the edge of the bed as quietly as he could. Once he got around, he made his was toward the pillow and the sleeping face laying on it. He peered over the blanket but could see very little. What little he could see was a closed set of eyes that was partly covered with a messy set of what appeared to be bangs. The rest of the blanket was covering from the nose down.

Kili looked back toward his brother and shrugged his shoulders trying to indicate that he still had no idea. Fili sighed and made his way around the bed to join his brother. He to peered over the covers and saw the exact thing that Kili had. That is until the "things" eyes flew open and stared back. A pair of light blue eyes met the boys and everyone stared at one another for a few seconds.

"Goodmorning!," the "thing" said cheerfully as it started to slowly prop itself up from under the covers.

Both boys jumped back, let out a scream, and then ran from the room, slamming the door behind them. They leaned up against it and paused. A short, very feminine, scream was heard from within the room.

"What the…!" Kili muttered breathless.

"I'm grabbing Gandalf!" Fili said heading towards the stairs.

"But Thorin…!" Kili started until his sentence was interrupted with their uncle Thorin shouting the word "Boys!" from his room, causing both young dwarves to cringe. "Oh god...," Kili whimpered slightly looking towards his uncles room.

"I will be fast!" Fili replied hurrying down the stairs. Just then Thorin ripped his bedroom door open.

Kili wasn't sure who he would have rather faced at that moment, his uncle or the mysterious thing that was in his room at the moment. Never mind, he knew exactly that he would rather face the mysterious thing than his uncle. He would rather face a goblin army over his uncle any day even.

"What is going on?" Thorin asked gruffly, trying to control his temper.

"No…nothing!," Kli stuttered out as he remained leaning against his bedroom door.

"What or who is in there!?" Thorin questioned pointing his finger towards the door his nephew was blocking.

"Uhhh…ok well, you see uncle, here is the thing…," Kili attempted to explain what was going on. He hadn't gotten very far before Bofur came walking down the hall from his room.

"My goodness Kili, I knew you were a young dwarf but I had no idea you were that young. That scream sounded like yer wee balls haven't even dropped," Bofur said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and chuckling to himself.

"That was not me!," Kili replied defensively. Then after a second of Bofurs words sinking in the young dwarf added, "and my balls have dropped perfectly well thank you." This just caused Bofur to laugh even harder and Thorin to let out a growl at his young nephew.

"I will repeat myself one more time Kili, who is in that room?" Thorin repeated. Kili knew that if he didn't come up with a good answer and fast his uncle was going to move him out of the way and have a look himself.

"Now what is going on up here!" Gandalf questioned as he, Fili, and Milo all came up the stairs. Gandalf then looked around at the sight in front of him. Both him and Milo let out a little chuckle.

"Well it appears that something happened," Gandalf whispered to his companion behind him.

"What happened?" Thorin questioned gruffly. He hated when Gandalf did not inform him of things that he felt he should know about.

"Well let's see," Gandalf said as he made for the door to Kilis bedroom.

"Ah Gandalf, you might not want to go in there," Kili said not moving from in front of the door.

"It's quite alright Kili," the wizard said ushering the dwarf off to the side. "She is completely harmless," Gandalf continued as he slowly opened the door. As he did so his face was met with a well-thrown pillow as well as another feminine scream and the words, "Get out!" Gandalf quickly closed the door and paused a moment. "Just what exactly did you boys do to her?" Gandalf asked looking back at Kili and Fili questioningly.

Both boys started attempting to explain that they had found her this morning and how Gandalf even knew it was a 'she' in the first place.

"Kili has got a girl in his room? Good job my boy, but where in the world did you find one of those way out here?" Bofur said walking up and putting his arm around Kili. The older dwarf was definitely having fun with this.

"The woods," Gandalf replied slyly to the older dwarfs silly question.

"The woods!? So you're doing the dirty with them elf folk eh? That's some kinky stuff!" Bofur continued as he watched Kili's face grow bright red.

"She probably has no idea what is going on either," Milo said from where he stood behind Gandalf, completely ignoring the silly conversation going on. Gandalf nodded in agreeance as he tried the door again. This time he pushed it open a sliver and spoke before he entered.

"My dear, it is just me, Gandalf. I just want to come in and talk to you, so please keep the rest of the pillows on the bed, okay? Milo is going to come in as well," and with that both wizards slowly entered the room and closed the door behind them.

All four dwarves stood silently in the hallway watching the closed bedroom door. Suddenly another door was heard opening and Bilbo came walking down the hallway.

"Umm, I heard a bit of a commotion going on. I was just wondering what all was going on?" the hobbit asked questioningly looking around.

"I'm asking the same question Bilbo," Thorin said looking from Kili to Fili waiting for an answer.

Both boys stayed silent and didn't make eye contact with their uncle.

"It's just that I heard a scream, or actually two for that matter, and…" Bilbo continued, until Bofur interrupted him.

"Well you see, Kili has a girl in his room," the older dwarf stated plainly.

"I don't! or at least not in that way I don't! I just…," Kili fought for the right words to defend himself with. Finally Thorin came to his aid.

"Bofur, enough," Thorin more or less ordered.

Bofur then knew it was time to stop joking and fall silent. Everyone remained awkwardly quiet for another minute or two until Gandalf and Milo re-emerged from the room.

In Gandalf's arms he carried something, wrapped in the blanket from Kilis bed, in more of a bridal style. The same reddish blonde hair fell over his arms, and the tips of the ears could just be seen.

"There is someone that everyone needs to meet properly. I would suggest you all get dressed and come down for a little breakfast," Gandalf said as he and Milo made their way down the stairs.

"You heard him," Thorin said turning briskly and walking back into his room.

Everyone else followed his lead. Kili re-entered his room and slowly threw on his undershirt, pair of pants, and his boots. He then walked back out in the hall to see a few others as well as his brother and uncle emerging from their rooms as well. Everyone wore around the same exact thing. Since it was nice and warm in the house there was no need to heavy armor or thick coats. The couple others who had woken up all said good morning as they passed and headed down the stairs, expecting breakfast.

Thorin, Fili, and Kili were the last to head down the stairs. "You boys want to finally tell me what is going on?" Thorin spoke first.

"It sounds like we are all going to get that answer in a few minutes uncle," Fili responded genuinely. That seemed to be enough for Thorin seeing as there wasn't another word spoken until they reached the dining hall.

After everyone had gathered in and taken a seat around the long table it was another couple of minutes before the wizards finally re-appeared in the doorway of the dining hall. All of the dwarves fell silent and watched as they walked to the head of the table where everyone was able to easily see them.

"Everyone, there is someone who has been traveling with you for a short while now who has not had a proper introduction," Gandalf started and watched the confused expression overcome many of the dwarves at the table. Kilis eyes and ears were focused on every word the wizard was saying, hoping for some answers Gandalf continued, "up until recently she has had a very different form. But due to recent some extremely recent events she looks a bit different." He paused again waiting to see if anyone had finally come to any realization. The only dwarf that appeared to be somewhat following was Thorin at the other end of the table. "So everyone, I would like to introduce the young lady you all have come to know as…Kits." And with that both wizards stepped aside revealing a short young woman who had been standing, hidden, behind them.

Those big blue eyes from before stared at everyone at the table; everyone at the table stared back at them. She certainly wasn't the tallest thing by any means, easily falling about a half a head shorter than a dwarf but easily half a head taller than a hobbit. Her figure also appeared to be skinnier with a slender build, but a nice sized chest, and a decent butt. Her long, darker, reddish blonde hair fell down past the young woman's shoulders and easily fell down to the small of her back. Texturized bangs fell to the left across her face, the shortest piece of hair landing just above her eyebrows. A pair of fox like ears arose though the hair but hung shyly down towards the sides; they to were covered in fur that came close to the color of her hair. Her skin was pale, but instead of the pale exposed shoulder from before it was now covered by clothing that was probably supplied by the wizards. The young woman now wore a white cotton undershirt, with a dark hunter green long sleeved shirt layered on top. The sleeves were rolled back to the elbows and it was tucked into the darker green pants. They were a pair of tight fitting pants, almost leggings that were held up by a brown leather belt. These pants had been altered however to allow all nine fox tails to fit through comfortably as well. The riding boots that she now wore matched the dark brown of the belt. Tied around her left arm like a bandana was the small "blanket" with the broad leaf embroidered on it.

The young lady bowed to all of them, bending at the waist, "Good morning, it's nice to finally properly meet all of you," she said politely. Her voice held a kindness to it but still carried a certain power behind it. After a second she stood up straight again and looked at all the faces that were staring back at her.

Some dwarves held their mouths slightly open, others simply stared wide-eyed, and some held unsure expressions or even no expression at all. All of the eyes on her were starting to make her uncomfortable. Finally she made eye contact with him, Kili. The kind young dwarf who had taken her in, helped her get better, regain her strength, and get healthy again. The young dwarf who had become such a good friend to her, who she loved listening to while he talked. The young dwarf who had made her happiest overall. He was funny, witty, loving, and, from what she had seen, not bad on the eyes either. _'But now what? I don't look like a fox anymore? Will it be the same? I hope he doesn't find it awkward. Gahh why did this have to happen now! Of all times! Why couldn't I of just stayed a fox!'_ She thought to herself trying to read the expression on Kilis face. Overall it just appeared to be the face of utter shock and bewilderment.

"Well might we have some breakfast before going on about our day," Gandalf spoke up breaking the semi awkward silence that had befallen on the room. Milo nodded and with a flick of his hand a full breakfast buffet appeared up and down the long dining table. Gandalf gently led the young woman over to an open seat right next to Kili. Then Gandalf sat on the other side between Kili and Thorin.

Everyone dug into the food quickly, everyone that is other than Kili, Thorin, and Kits. Thorin slowly took food here and that, all the while watching the young woman sitting next to his nephew carefully. Kili slowly grabbed food and remained fairly quiet.

'_This is awkward…I'm used to feeding her on the ground…not having her sitting here right next to me…,'_ Kili thought to himself feeling his cheeks grow a light shade of red. For whatever reason he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Kits.

"So what's yer name lassie?" Balin asked with a gentile smile on his face," or do we keep calling you Kits?"

"Uhh…well, the name Ahri comes to mind? But I can't be sure if it is even mine or not…you see, I don't remember much," Kits confessed. "So for now please call me Kits."

"Where you from Kits?" Bofur asked through a mouthful of biscuits.

"Uhhh…I don't remember," Kits confessed again.

"Do you have any family?" Dwalin questioned from the other end of the table.

"Uhhh…I don't remember if I have any or not," Kits replied, unsure again.

"Do you have any enemies?" Thorin questioned in his ever intimidating way.

"I…don't recall any?" Kits said, racking her brain for any useful information about her past. Her nose scrunched up a bit to form what Kili had come to call her "thinking" face.

"What's your favorite color?" Ori asked, from the other end of the table, causing everyone to fall silent. They all turned to look at him with an expression that asked, _'what? Where did that come from?'_ "What? I just wanted to ask her an easy question. One she might actually know," Ori exclaimed defensively.

Kits let out a kind, amused, chuckle before answering, "red…I think." Her ears had perked forward and she held a small smile on her face.

"What do you remember?" Thorin questioned impatiently.

Kit's ears turned down to the side again and the smile fell from her face. Her eyes fell toward her plate. She could tell Thorin did not like her, nor did he appear to trust her in the least. Not like she was blaming him though, he had only just started to accept her as a fox. Now, well, now she probably just seemed very suspicious to the dwarf king.

"She has suffered a minor concussion," Gandalf huffed, staring down Thorin. "Might you give the poor girl some air instead of breathing down her throat."

"Will she regain her memory?" Fili asked looking toward Gandalf.

This time Milo answered the question, "Yes, her memory should start to return slowly on its own, especially if she comes in contact with things that are familiar to her. Things that might spark a remembrance from the past."

"Well if breakfast is through I would like to have a word with you Gandalf. Balin if you could join us," Thorin spoke roughly. He got up from the table and turned to head out to the hall to await the wizard.

All the other Dwarves had finished as well and started clearing the table of dirty dishes and leftover food (though there wasn't much).

Kili stood quickly and moved around Gandalf to grab his uncles' arm. Thorin paused and waited for his nephew to speak.

"Why are you acting this way? She is the same fox as before, just in a different form," Kili hissed quietly. "She saved our lives the other day, and other times before that."

"Kili, that is not just some fox you found," Thorin hissed back as he loomed over Kili, "I owe her for saving our lives, nothing more." With that he pulled his arm free and let the room.

Kili returned to his seat, everyone else had already left the dining room for the most part. Everyone, that is, other than Bilbo, Fili, Kili, and Kits. Kits sat quietly, watching her hands that were folded in her lap. She looked so sad, lonely, possible a little lost even, ears lowered down, no smile.

Fili and Kili exchanged a glance that said, _'Well? What do we do now?'_ Kili his brother thinking of a question and he knew exactly what it was. Kili watched him saying '_don't you dare as her that' _and Fili's response glare was '_what? I want to know what she is?'_ Right as Filis' mouth was opening to speak Kili cut him off quickly, "axe or sword?"

Kits jumped a little at the sudden break in silence. "Huh?"

"Axe or sword? Your weapon of choice? Or are you not the fighting type?" Kili continued trying to improve the atmosphere. "Or are you more of the intellectual type like our burglar over here," he said pointing a finger towards Bilbo.

Bilbo looked a little taken aback, "Now there is nothing wrong with picking up a book every once in a while," he defended.

Kits let out a small laugh, "Uh both I guess? Sadly, I can't even remember that." She simply shrugged and looked toward Kili.

"Well then we must find out," Kili said standing up from the table. "It looked like there was some nice open space outside, good for a fighting lesson or two," he motioned toward the door.

"Alright! You may have to teach me…a lot…," Kits replied hesitantly.

"Not a problem young lady. I am the best teacher known to dwarves!" Kits said with a childish grin.

"He wishes," Fili snorted. "You forget brother, this is the same fox you have had laying around your shoulders. She has seen first hand your handy work with a sword," he said laughing.

"Well then you will have to teach me that," Kits said looking toward Fili. "You seemed to be pretty skilled with a sword."

"Sounds like a deal," Fili agreed standing up from the table as well.

"It's settled then. Lets grab some weapons, get out there, and see what you are good at," Kili said taking one of Kits' hands and helping her up from the table.

"Come along Burglar. We can get you some practice with that sword as well," Fili suggested as he walked by Bilbo.

Bilbo was about to protest, then simply let out a huff, and obliged. He followed the others out of the dining room to grab weapons and other necessities. Then they all headed outside into the warm morning sun.


End file.
